


In which Owl makes an appearance and Sally has a nightmare.

by k8ec



Series: What would Christopher Robin do? [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8ec/pseuds/k8ec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tough day, a trying case, all a girl wants is a good night's sleep ... Oh Dear!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Owl makes an appearance and Sally has a nightmare.

Chapter 2: In which Owl makes an appearance and Sally has a nightmare.

 

A sinister atmosphere shrouded the Hundred Acre Wood, making even the calmest of its inhabitants unsettled. Sally shivered as she watched the meeting from her perch in a nearby Beech.

_“Really Tiggr! It’s not just a minor matter of national importance. The future of the entire Hundred Acre Wood is at stake! Try not to let one of your sulks get in the way of what must be done.”_

**“Boring!!”**

_Owl looked to Piglet, feathers ruffled and umbrella in danger of being snapped at the handle._

_**“Do** try to reason with him Piglet. If this is left in the hands of Eeyore and Weasel it will never be resolved!” he said, handing the dossier to the smaller animal._

_“Sorry Owl”, Piglet interrupted, “but who’s Weasel??”_

_Owl cleared his throat._

_“Ahem! Did I say Weasel? I meant, Rabbit of course! Though that annoying animal who thinks he can perform forensics looks more like a weasel to my mind! – One cannot be blamed for making an honest mistake under those circumstances.”_

_A snort of laughter came from the lounging Tiggr, before he bounced up and snatched the loose leaf pages (oak leaves today) from the folder in Piglet’s hands._

_“You can’t **seriously** be thinking of handing this over to those animals of very little brains at Christopher Robin’s Yard! This is what Tiggrs do best – and I am the only one!”._

_“Come along, Piglet, and don’t forget your catapult! TTFN!” he added with a hoot of laughter before bouncing off to investigate, leaving Owl shaking his head._

_“Oh d…d…dear!” sighed Piglet, straightening his striped jumper before scampering off after him._

 

Owl smoothed his ruffled feathers, then glanced up at the tree behind him.

 

“You can come down now, my dear Pooh!”

The shock of being discovered caused Sally to lose her precarious perch and hit the ground hard.

-.-.-.-

She sat upright in bed, gasping as the dream slipped from her. The feeling of impending doom, however, still remained.

Either her subconscious was trying to tell her something, or she’d had way too much chilli in her curry last night!

@@@@@@@@@@@@


End file.
